Canine Lust
by Ater Angelus
Summary: During Voldemort’s first reign many mothers died for their children. So how is it that one Harry Potter was able to survive? A thousand years ago there was a creature that could survive the killing curse’s wrath. What if Harry a reincarnation of it? A
1. Dreams and Changes

CANINE LUST  
  
Summary::: During Voldemort's first reign many mothers died for their children. So how is it that one Harry Potter was able to survive? A thousand years ago there was a creature that could survive the killing curse's wrath. What if Harry was really the reincarnation of this creature? AU. Not slash.  
  
I've decided to make this an AU story..Just because it would fit better together and the fact that I haven't read book 5 yet and I don't want to mix things up. Have to get my hands on book 5 dammit!  
  
Rated::: R for mature content, rating may change in the future.  
  
Warning::: This story may contain sexual innuendo, or situations. NC-17 content will be stored in a separate forum when it arises. This story has ideas from the anime Inuyasha however is not to be considered a crossover.at least I don't consider it a crossover. Either way I'm not bringing in characters from Inuyasha the anime just borrowing some ideas.everything is explained so if you haven't watched the anime you'll still know what's going on.  
  
Disclaimer::: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be a rich son of a *beep* and I wouldn't be writing this. ;p lol. All I own is the plot and a few original characters. I don't even own this computer so don't even bother suing me.I'm broke.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams and Changes  
  
Heavy breathing and low grunts could be heard throughout the room accompanied by loud moans coming from the female occupant of the room. It was eight in the evening by now and these sounds have been bouncing off of the off-white hotel walls for several hours.  
  
Sweat was pouring off of their bodies and their hair was sticking to their temples, the male's unusually longer than the female's plastered to his back and some of it spilled over his shoulders to tickle her delicate skin. Her arms were gripping his shoulders and hands were clawing at his back drawing blood with blunt fingernails. The male paid no attention to the pain that it was causing him in favor of taking his companion to her peak for the tenth time that day and getting it over with.  
  
He derived almost no pleasure past the physical kind since he chose this part time career and listlessly kept pounding into his client almost forcefully enough to leave bruises. A part of him worried for her discomfort but he did what he was instructed and paid to do. Her moans and the slapping of flesh were the last things he heard before her loud shriek of fulfillment met his ears and made them ring. The name he gave the woman as his alias filled the room in her voice and he finally let himself go hoping this was the last set his client requested.  
  
He had after all grown tired of straining his muscles for so long and hearing his father's name on her lips. He briefly wondered if she should have given her a different name foregoing the fact that his real middle name was possibly the only other name he'd ever respond to quickly enough without causing suspicions. He had agreed long ago to make that his 'business' name.  
  
"James." He turned back to face the brunette he had shared several hours with and aimed a questioning glance her way. Her eyes looked apologetic and worried and her tone seemed hesitant to him.  
  
It was just too bad he had to waste his father's name on a dirty business.  
  
"Hmm?" He quickly glanced to the clock above the bed to see it was half past eight and time for him to leave so he started gathering his clothes from the floor.  
  
"Is your back hurt?" The middle-aged woman who had paid for his services earlier now had a motherly gleam in her eyes that disturbed him to no end. He didn't want someone he'd just shagged to baby him.  
  
"My back?" He mused. Stretching and twisting his back a little he felt no pain or discomfort. "What's wrong with my back?" Figuring there could be something stuck to it he brushed his long hair aside and turned his head to look over his shoulder trying to see as much of his back as possible.  
  
There was blood. Lots of blood. Dark crimson lines turning brown after being exposed to the air for so long. This kind of thing had happened before but never that to that extent. Harry could have never imagined his client could cover has his back in vicious bloody streaks.  
  
"Jeez woman you really did a number on me." He joked and brushed it off.  
  
Either she didn't see the hilarity in the situation or his back must have looked really gory to her eyes because after letting out a choked sob the brunette he had spent the last few hours with ran into the adjoining bathroom and come back with a wet rag and started to carefully dab at his skin.  
  
"Tell me if it hurts." She said wiping the streaks carefully.  
  
"No don't--" He began to say and almost got up when her surprisingly firm grip was unrelenting on his shoulders and she shushed him giving him no other choice other than to sit quietly and wait for the inevitable, other that or hurt her feelings.  
  
Feeling less than comfortable he just sat there. Not many people in his life had ever touched him like that. This wasn't a lustful touch but rather a caring one. Perhaps his parents at one time had taken care of him if he got hurt as a child. The Dursley's sure as hell didn't the only nice thing they'd ever done for him was changed his name legally with his promise that he would leave and they'd never see him again. And his school nurse would always scoff at little injuries and treat him if it was absolutely necessary but that was her job and she didn't do it with a fear of hurting him even more.  
  
He had been so busy thinking about what she was doing that he never even noticed her surprised gasp.  
  
"What the hell are you?!" A shove against his back and her terrified shriek woke him back up. Her turned to be greeted by the site of her holding up a lamp ready to strike him.  
  
"Miss, please calm down!" He pleaded and ducked avoiding collision between his head and the lamp when she swung at him like he was some animal to be feared. All the sports he played back in school paid off helping his naturally quick reflexes become quicker.  
  
"Get away from me you freak! Get out!" Her screaming was hurting his ears for some reason. Usually he wouldn't have a problem with screaming having grown up being bellowed at for every breath he took, but there was something wrong with him as of late. It had something to do with the dreams he kept having, the ones that even blocked out visions of that character Voldemort's doings.  
  
But while the screaming hurt physically the part about him being a freak only confused and hurt him emotionally.  
  
//Gave the wench the best sex of her life and she calls me a freak.\\ He scoffed and shook his head going back to collecting the rest of his clothes while she cowered in the corner of the room still holding the floor lamp.  
  
//No matter what I do I'll never be accepted.\\  
  
The money that he was supposed to get was lying on the small bedside table and he moved to take it when he heard a faint whistling sound in the air and he forced himself to duck the lamp that would have impacted with his head painfully had he not moved.  
  
Jumping away from the raving woman he caught the post of the floor lamp on his next swing and wrenched it out of her shaking hands.  
  
"Would you kindly calm down?!" He hissed in warning putting the lamp down beside him and grabbing her by the upper arms. She was shaking both in fear and the draft from the air conditioner that blew against her still naked body.  
  
"What the hell are you!" She screamed trying to pull away and flaying her limbs around like a mad woman.  
  
"What do I look like, genius? I'm a man. I just proved that for the last few hours." He smirked when she stopped thrashing and blushed but that didn't last long and her dark glare bore into him again.  
  
"You're back was covered in blood. I have fragments of your skin under my fingernails. Yet there isn't a scratch on your skin. Explain that." She said pointedly and poked a finger at his chest her fear of him decreasing with the knowledge that he hadn't harmed her yet.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say." He threw his arms up in the air not having expected that strong of a reaction to what happened. "Its not my fault if in the process of trying to hurt me you didn't! You could have had a nosebleed and smeared it all over my back for all I care!" He said trying to unsuccessfully turn down her suspicions  
  
"It's your blood and I know it. You can't be entirely human." She spat at him.  
  
//For now I am. I won't be much longer.\\ He sighed remembering the dreams he had had since an early age. Dreams of strange creatures that looked like average people but had pointy ears and markings on their faces. Creatures that had fangs and claws and some had tails. Creatures that could turn into animals as large as an apartment building if not bigger. These creatures had the ability to heal quickly. But they had died out a thousand years ago or so that's what he saw in his dreams. They were a hybrid of half vampire half beast, but was it time for him to change yet?  
  
His thoughts trailed off and he scoffed in disbelief.  
  
//Idiot, you're human. You have no pointy ears or markings. You have no claws and fangs, you especially don't have a tail.\\ He thought to himself but a part of him couldn't help but wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the year 5, 454 in the year of our lord and savior, the first of our cursed kind. It was 954 A.D. in human years. Five thousand five hundred years since the first of our kind was created in a freak magical accident that soon bred more of us throughout the country of Japan. A thousand years since we have been driven out by humans who have found our weaknesses, and a thousand years since we've made Europe and western Russia our new home. We have strived hard to keep our bloodlines clean and purged of human blood. For a thousand years we succeeded until the birth of Talon Slytherin, our new lord's half-blood daughter.  
  
Daughter to our leader Lord Salazar Slytherin and the half Veela half human witch Rowena Raveclaw. Our new Princess is hidden away in the very dungeons of her own home after the death of her mother and the attempt I made to kidnap her and raise her as my own. The last dieing wish to her mother that I failed to complete.  
  
My name is Ater Potter, I have not lived very long compared to some of my betters. They who have seen the destruction of our kind in our mother land, who have led us to this new foreign country where the new 'wizards' are already discovering us. And we will soon be annihilated just as easily as we were in our former country.  
  
The mistakes of many of our former leaders put us in this position and the mistakes of our current one are putting us in a far worse one. If only my father had lived.  
  
Ulric the great wolf they called him. And he certainly was. In his transformed form he was larger than Lord Slytherin would ever become and certainly more powerful. He was ready to bring peace between the humans and our kind, the Bestia Lamia, or demon as the citizens of our motherland called us. Ulric would have been next in line to the throne had he not fallen in love. His love for my mother was his downfall when Lord Slytherin used her against him.  
  
My father was murdered and his position taken by that Dog demon Salazar. Imagine a wolf beaten by a mere dog. It shamed me when I returned from my quests to find Slytherin in control and my mother by his side. Now I am the only thing standing in his way from supreme rule. Our kind respected my father far too much to turn their backs on me.  
  
Circumstances stopped me from outright attacking the man. The woman I loved had also fallen in love with him and bore him a child. The half-breed that should have been my daughter instead of his. She was a strange mix, ½ dog demon, which equaled ¼ vampire ¼ dog. After all that was what a dog demon was, nothing fancy. The other half of her was split in two, as her mother had been a half-ling herself. Part Veela and part human witch.  
  
There was nothing bad to be said against half-lings though. Rowena Ravenclaw was an incredible woman. Although she knew what we were and how powerful we were she didn't fear us. She was kind to the children in our packs and saw us as real people. My fiery Rowena, why did you leave me for that dog?  
  
I still loved her after her betrayal and I loved her daughter as well ignoring the golden color or her eyes, which she had inherited from her father, the dog like ears atop her head that were the wrong color, and the royal markings on her face. Two burgundy striped on each of her pale cheeks and a light blue crescent moon on her forehead signaling she was royalty.  
  
I had similar markings though different in color and instead of a crescent moon that she had inherited I had an emerald green lightening bolt that was the color of my eyes contrasting with the royal blue stripes on my cheeks and wrists.  
  
Before Rowena died she let me name her daughter after realizing the treachery she committed. Her last wish being that I take her daughter away and love her as I would have loved Rowena. But I would never be able to love anyone as I had loved her. My life is a life of misery and it would never be anything but.  
  
I failed and now the Princess that I have watched grow up in the cold dank dungeons of this solemn castle that I myself have been trapped to save for the missions I am sent on, she is to marry a wizard her father had picked against her will. I failed her mother in my broken promise to love her. I stayed distant from the girl for too many years. I trained her in combat and swordsmanship but I always kept a stoic face that I know often makes her wonder about me. I'm sorry my fair Rowena.I have failed you.  
  
I failed too many times to be allowed to live. Why I live I have no idea. Perhaps my own mother pleaded for my life from Salazar. And perhaps in hope that his treatment of me would not rile his subjects, he named me general of his army but not before cutting off my tail that has only now finished regenerating.  
  
In a matter of a year I have received my father's title with a slight twist to it. I am not just a wolf to them. I am their leader. Ater the great demon they call me. Such a title is the greatest honor a man could receive, but I find no happiness in it just like everything else. Soon it would not matter anyways for it is my duty to assassinate Lord Slytherin before he carries out his 'plan' to save us form the humans. I will surely be killed by one of the men that still follow him blindly. It is honorable to follow the current lord, yes, but it is foolish as well.  
  
We are strong but our numbers are small coming from our lamia side, which cannot reproduce. The animal in us can though but it takes years to have one child and sometimes it is lost during the birthing process along with the mother. Rowena suffered that way, having a demon child was too much for her and the only reason she died was because Salazar's daughter was a mere experiment that would help his plan. Something in the spell he had used went wrong and now I seek my vengeance.  
  
Slytherin cannot handle a war with the humans but his plan entails that we disappear and until the humans forget we ever existed we cannot reappear. We are to mate with humans and use a complicated spell that would hide our demon genes in their blood pool to be carried throughout the generations carrying our souls along with it until it can be reborn a thousand years in the future. All of this in order that this whole mess would be someone else's problem other than Slytherin's. The main problem in this plan is that as soon as the child our mate bears us is born we die as our soul escapes the body and our magic and strength with it. When the right child is born in the future it would look like a mirror image of its ancestor and if all went right it would start developing our traits as soon as it hits its coming of age. The dreams of its past life and the generations gone by between now and then would start at the age of five however, to ensure mental stability. I do not believe many would survive this transformation, the magic working it is too dangerous and the pain in the change would be hell on earth. I wouldn't wish it on any successor of mine.  
  
Lord Slytherin is pushing me to seduce Godric Gryffindor's daughter and be the first to pass my soul through time. I know he just wants to get rid of me as soon as possible. But I made a promise; I wouldn't let my children suffer this tragedy. This promise I will keep.  
  
I wouldn't have had to make all these promises if we allied ourselves with the humans sooner.  
  
Now I alone know the whole truth of our situation and what our leader plans to do to save us. I know everything from the way he thinks to the way he eats his soup. And I will use all of it to my advantage.  
  
I am hoping these words go down in history in case that I cannot. Maybe one day my descendant will find this journal and marvel at the hardships of our time and perhaps be thankful for what he or she has.  
  
I must go now. Slytherin already knows perfectly well rebellion resides in my heart and within every room in this castle. I'd rather not be caught writing this in hopes I'd be buried with my tail still intact.  
  
General Ater Potter of the Slytherin army, Lord to the lost lands of Petrof and rightful heir to the throne.  
  
"And a bloody royal fool destined to die at the hands of that bastard, Slytherin." He murmured under his breath putting down the quill he was using and sprinkling sand on his parchment in order to dry it faster.  
  
Satisfied with the last page of his personal log he moved to stand by a large chest on the floor equipped with a padlock and several runes encrypted on the metal rim that surrounded the edges of the chest. Flexing his right hand he watched his claws spring out and become longer and sharper. Pushing one into the hole of the padlock he opened it easily with years of practice and surveyed all the objects inside.  
  
It was his insurance, if one was to call it anything.  
  
Inside were several weapons and books, one of his spare uniforms and an exact replica of his dragon hide armor. If someone were to see him piling things into the chest they would have wondered why their general was packing away a uniform sizes too small for him along with armor obviously made for a woman's body. But his reason was his own and he through in a few extra weapons before adding his journal and most prized possessions his family athame and katana.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"General Potter?" Someone called out knocking on his chamber door after he had explicitly asked his guards to leave him in peace.  
  
Scowling and putting away the last thing he might need he shut and locked the trunk passing a hand over it and murmuring a minor soul spell that would keep it from prying hands.  
  
"General!" Whoever had come to talk to him didn't get the message when he didn't answer the first time. He didn't want to be disturbed until it was time for him to leave for the Princess' combat lessons.  
  
He growled loudly picking up the scent of the servant that was sent to deliver some kind of message to him. The smell of fear and uneasiness reached his nose. The new servant still hadn't gotten used to his foul moods and continued to consider him the epitome of the devil.  
  
The smell of fear practically reeked off the brat. Something he had smelt for far too long now. It was better to be feared than sneered upon and used but for once he wished he could be in the company of someone who saw him as an equal instead of either a superior or lower being.  
  
"General Potter! Please, I know you're in there! Lord Slytherin asked me to fetch you!" The voice quavered hearing the feared man's displeasure at being disturbed. It was just too bad he was even more afraid of their lord; otherwise he would have long left him alone.  
  
"What does he want?!" He yelled back through the door moving to the mirror near his bed and using a comb to bush his wavy butt length midnight locks before securing them in a half pony tail leaving his unruly fringe unbothered and covering the lightening bolt that marked him as a royal.  
  
"I don't know general. He says it's urgent. You must hasten general he is not in a mood to be tampered with!"  
  
"Go back and tell your lord he'll have to wait a little longer!" He was not in the mood to exchange glares with Slytherin just yet. Picking up the spare katana he had to replace the one that he stored away and attaching it to his waist he gathered his outer robes that went over his uniform and dragonhide armor and dressed in them. They weren't really considered robes and they didn't resemble them either, he had them designed especially to his liking for flexibility and easy access to the weapons he stored on his body. They had no sleeves and only closed at the belt while his chest and legs were exposed.  
  
"But General I'll have my tail cut off for sure! Please I cannot go back there!" The voice whined in a child like manner and taking pity on the boy outside Ater draped his cloak over his shoulder securing it on his shoulders and making it seem more like a cape than anything else.  
  
"Well at least you'll know what it feels like. Besides it would grow back in about a decade!" He quipped in amusement.  
  
"GENERAL!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
This constant screaming through the heavy oak door was ridiculous and Ater rolled his emerald eyes giving himself a once over and putting on his usual blank expression before opening the door to his chambers and facing the miserable servant that now cowered under his stare.  
  
"Move runt." He ordered the young rabbit demon to step out of his way and immediately stalked off to the throne room, his booted feet moving soundlessly and his dark cloak swirling around his feet gracefully as if it were alive.  
  
Despite his fear for the man the young demon sent to get him stared in awe at the tall beauty that had just walked off into the dark halls of the castle.  
  
//I hope you succeed in your mission Lord Potter.\\ He sent a silent prayer in acknowledgement for his dead parents and hoped to evade the fate that would land on him and all other small children that were not able to mate if the general did not succeed. If he couldn't pass his soul into the future through rights of mating then the other demons would have no use for him and would drown him in a river.  
  
His long legs took large graceful strides and helped him reach the throne room on the second floor in the main wing of the castle where two large oak doors coated with bronze with carvings of large white dogs that stood tall, about 50 feet above the ground with shining ruby eyes and great fangs so sharp they'd rip apart a mountain.  
  
The guards outside the doors saluted in respect to him and opened the large doors where Lord Slytherin sat on a large golden chair made for a king. Swapped in yards of dark silk and furs that contrasted with his silvery white hair and golden eyes. Golden eyes that regarded him coldly as one of his clawed hands reached out mockingly for the woman's beside him who sat mutely watching the scene unfold without emotion. The large serpent at his feet coiled its body around the woman's ankles in threat.  
  
She sat on a small stool beside the man also dressed in silks but of lighter colors and in a style too revealing for a respectable woman. Her fiery red hair cascaded down her back in waves much like Ater's own and her vibrant green eyes resembling his were dimmed after years of misery and regret. There his mother sat like a slave next to the monster that killed his father.  
  
"Sire." He acknowledged the man with a bow at the waist and straightened to face his mother. "Lady Slytherin." He said shortly knowing it would not by respectable to call her anything but by her new title. Seeing a slight spark of recognition in her dead eyes his teeth clenched when she made no move to greet him or acknowledge his being.  
  
"Boy." Was his only greeting from his 'sire'.  
  
"You sent for me sire?" he questioned growing tired of the silence that filled the room save for the fidgeting of Slytherin's many concubines whom all decorated the east side of the room on thin mats. That problem was soon fixed when the man in question shot them a glare and they returned their scantily clad bodies to immobile stations.  
  
"Indeed Ater. You remember Lady Andrea do you not?" He asked knowing perfectly well he did but adding in her parental background to make him further agitated. "Lord Gryffindor's and Lady Genevieve's daughter."  
  
"I am aware of who she is sire. What of her?" His words became less respectful and barked out.  
  
"Watch your tongue boy, I gather you like your new tail too much to lose it?" The threat was not sugar coated or hidden behind some ulterior motive as it usually would with a slimy snake like Slytherin but rather straight to the point. What amazed him was that it drew a reaction form the half dead woman he used to know as his mother.  
  
"My lord." her voice smooth and rather deep for a woman's but none-the-less sweet was not roughened from years of barely saying much. No matter how happy it made him to hear her speak he could not hide the anger that he felt at the title she addressed him with. She was Slytherin's mate; she shouldn't have to call him by his title. She never had to call his father anything but his given name.  
  
"Silence woman." That snake dared order his mother. His blood boiled and he resisted the urge to transform and rip the man's throat out. It wasn't time yet.  
  
"The boy needs to learn to keep his tongue and obey his leader. I won't grant anymore requests to save his sorry hide." Slytherin sneered and the large Cobra lying at his feet reared its head up to hiss at Ater in spite. Ater was almost tempted to hiss back at it but refrained knowing Slytherin would discover his secret of being a parslemouth as well.  
  
Slytherin then turned back to him.  
  
"As for what of the Gryffindor wench, Godric and I have struck a deal and you shall meet for the last time before your wedding ceremony in three days. She will be here within the evening's first hour with her parents."  
  
"And if I refuse?" He raised a dark eyebrow without fear of the consequences and waited for his obviously irritated lord to answer him.  
  
Salazar sneered as per usual and as if reading the man's mind his serpent uncoiled itself from Ater's mother's feet and made its way toward the young man at the foot of the stairs leading to the platform where they two people sat.  
  
The snake slithered up to him and stood itself until its head reached the height of 6'4, his height. Its ruby eyes swirled and tried to grab onto his mind focusing on his own green eyes.  
  
//Hypnosis.\\ He figured. //Seems Salazar has a new toy and this is how he's been controlling mother I bet.\\ Narrowing his eyes at the best his swiped his claws at it making it rear up and slide to the floor quickly retreating when its methods didn't work.  
  
"If you refuse Ater, then your precious Talon will suffer for it. It will not only be a tail she will loose.wait the stupid half-breed doesn't have one does she?" A chuckle came from the very man that was speaking so cruelly of his only daughter perhaps to make up for his failure in hypnotizing the boy.  
  
"And what would I care of the Princess' well-being? Her death would mean I wouldn't have to look at the obvious evidence of her mother's betrayal." He said blankly, his eyes now a complete replica of his mothers as they went dull and emotionless.  
  
"I've been waiting for a reason to get rid of her. She is a burden to my finances. If you do not meet Lady Andrea tonight Talon will die at dawn. It is your choice. Be here at moon rise and all will be well."  
  
Without the need to hear anymore Ater swiftly turned on his heal and exited the throne room giving no indication of his answer, but Salazar as good as knew he would be there by moonrise.  
  
"Oh and boy," The light haired man called out knowing his superior hearing would pick it up. "Either way my bastard daughter will either die or mate that disgrace of a wizard Weasley. YOU HAVE NO CHANCE WITH HER!"  
  
"I WOULDN'T DISGRACE MYSELF WITH A HALF-BREED LIKE SOME DEMONS!" He hollered back.  
  
His expressionless face didn't change as he stormed down the halls of the castle making his way down the dungeons in time for his daily lessons with the Princess. The halls were bustling with servants that tried to prepare the castle in time for Gryffindor's arrival causing Ater to scold himself mentally for not noticing something was going on earlier in the day.  
  
He plowed through everyone in his way and knocked some of the servants off their feet and slammed others into walls with the speed that he had picked up. No longer taking a steady pace he now outright dashed to the lower levels and in his fury didn't care who got hurt along the way.  
  
He could feel his claws digging into the skin of his fisted hands and knew for a fact that there was a trail of his own blood that led his decent from the throne room to the dungeons.  
  
But his mind was on other matters, like the fact that he'd actually have to marry the Gryffindor's daughter and break his own promise. If he refused to do so then he'd be breaking yet another one when he swore to keep Rowena's daughter free from harm. And Rowena's request would always come before his own happiness. It was his duty for failing to save her in the first place.  
  
He stopped at the sealed door that would lead to the training room and the Princess' chambers taking deep breaths and soothing his rage before he lost control and hurt her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the foolish girl.  
  
Wiping the blood off of his unclenched hands onto his cloak he glanced down waiting for them to heal and within minutes the deep holes in his hand closed up one by one leaving no evidence that they were ever there save for the slight smell of blood that demon's would easily be able to pick up.  
  
Knocking on the chamber door three times loudly enough for the girl inside to here he took off the seals around the door that kept the chamber's inhabitant trapped inside rather than keep others on the outside from going inside. Not hearing any protests from inside he entered.  
  
**************************END**OF**FLASHBACK***********************  
  
The painful sting of reality finally brought him back to the present and from his reminiscence of one of his former dreams.  
  
Harry rubbed his smarting right cheek where currently a red handprint started to fade. The result of his actions finally allowed his client to break free from his strong grip.  
  
//Now what did I do?!\\ He glared at her half-heartedly somehow with the understanding that it wasn't her fault she was scared. He was finally coming of age he supposed.if turning 17 meant coming of age. The whole healing thing had been happening for the past few weeks.  
  
A strange bitterness followed these thoughts knowing he would never be normal.  
  
//Damn it Ater, you broke another promise! You failed to protect your family, Rowena, Talon, and me! But you are me, so I might be just as bad. But the difference is that I was abandoned before I could abandon anyone else. I've lived close to 30 lives through my dreams including yours and it seems all the Potters are cursed because of your stupid mistakes!\\  
  
By now the woman he had been with was getting dressed while he stared off into space. Quite satisfied that he wouldn't hurt her she went about the room calmly instead of the previous hysterics she was in.  
  
"I've decided to let you keep the money James." She interrupted his thoughts and he looked her way seeing her in the same expensive Gucci suit that she first came in wearing. A rich man's wife he suspected. She was in her early forties but looked quite young for her age. Her rich brown hair held back in an elegant bun and her manicure fresh and simple.  
  
He smirked knowing that even if she refused him the money he would have gotten it either way. This woman didn't need a few thousand pounds when her millionaire husband brought home bags filled with cash on his return home every month or so from business trips.  
  
"I'll leave you with the benefit of thinking that if you refused me my payment I wouldn't have actually gotten it." He paid no attention to her frightened look and only smirked again when the door was thrown open and the woman shot out like hell was on her heels and slamming the door with a resonating 'bang' that bothered his already pounding ears.  
  
This left him strangely empty but he pushed it aside like all his other problems.  
  
"Five bloody grand for a blood five hours. I wonder if Gloria has any shame when hoodwinking these unfortunate rich folks?" He grinned thinking about the woman that for lack of better word 'pimped' him. "More importantly I wonder if these poor people even know how old I am? Perhaps I could get away with using it as blackmail." A devilish grin spread on his handsome face and he chuckled in a way that would have made a trained wizard run for his life.  
  
Collecting his money he did one final thing before leaving the room.  
  
He raised his right hand and a blue flash erupted receding in a matter of seconds and leaving everything as it was before he even stepped foot into the hotel.  
  
**************************AUTHOR'S**NOTE****************************  
  
*Ducks rotten vegetables from the few people that actually took pity on me and decided to read my story. *  
  
heh...heh.*laughs nervously* I really, really hope no one's too mad at me for changing things. I felt that this would make it easier to write the story and it brings a few more twists into it. I'm hoping the background information in there helps a little too until I can fully explain things in future chapters. Well I gotta go wash the veggies out of my hair so tata!  
  
-Ater 


	2. Distaste For Blood

CANINE LUST  
  
Summary::: During Voldemort's first reign many mothers died for their children. So how is it that one Harry Potter was able to survive? A thousand years ago there was a creature that could survive the killing curse's wrath. What if Harry was really the reincarnation of this creature? AU. Not slash.  
  
I've decided to make this an AU story..Just because it would fit better together and the fact that I haven't read book 5 yet and I don't want to mix things up. Have to get my hands on book 5 dammit!  
  
Rated::: R for mature content, rating may change in the future.  
  
Warning::: This story may contain sexual innuendo, or situations. NC-17 content will be stored in a separate forum when it arises. This story has ideas from the anime Inuyasha however is not to be considered a crossover.at least I don't consider it a crossover. Either way I'm not bringing in characters from Inuyasha the anime just borrowing some ideas.everything is explained so if you haven't watched the anime you'll still know what's going on.  
  
Disclaimer::: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be a rich son of a *beep* and I wouldn't be writing this. ;p lol. All I own is the plot and a few original characters. I don't even own this computer so don't even bother suing me.I'm broke.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Distaste For Blood  
  
Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.  
  
"ATER!!"  
  
Up. Down. Up. Down.  
  
He ignored Gloria's voice down the hallway.  
  
"ATER!!!!!" This time it was louder and shrieked like a banshee would. He winced but didn't let the weights he was benching down.  
  
Up. Down. Up. Down.  
  
His green eyes stayed on the metal bars that his hands wrapped in fingerless gloves gripped. The weights that he started out with at age 13 in his school gym had gone from fifty pounds which would seem like quite a bit for a boy that age had risen to 250 pounds by the time he was a week short of 17 years.  
  
He never turned into a serious body builder, neither was he ever bulky. The weights did little but enhance his strength and give a minor boost to his natural muscle structure. Being in the business he was in they were necessary and his personal little gym was a place he spent many hours.  
  
"For god's sake Harry put down your bloody dumbbell and come have dinner! I'm not sending you out on another job just yet." The frantic voice that had called him earlier was now only a few feet away standing in the doorway of one of the two rooms he rented from his partner in business.  
  
Up. Down. Up. Down. "Don't call me that, and I'll be done after ten more Gloria, I pro-"  
  
He barely caught himself from promising again or at least saying that he promised. The flashbacks of his previous life and the lives of the previous Potters before him taught him better than that. Never promise, even if it's something as trivial as doing a household chore.  
  
"I never understood how you could lift a truckload like that and not become the size of a gorilla." She chuckled teasing him in the way that only she could. Had it been anyone else he wouldn't have been so fast to let it go.  
  
"Forget it Glor, I'll be down in a few minutes. Just let me clean up before I go down." He finished the ten presses and sat up after putting down the weights. Hopefully he had succeeded to thwart her curiosity.  
  
"What?" he asked when he stood up to find the blonde woman still standing in the doorway. Her doe like brown eyes were focused on mostly bare body and an almost obscene blush for a woman her age on her cheeks.  
  
Though it wasn't to be said that Gloria was old, she was only in her early thirties and still looked like she was in her early twenties. That was to be expected, after all witches and wizards age much more slowly than muggles do. And yes, Gloria was a witch, a Hogwarts drop out to be more precise.  
  
She had gotten pregnant during the summer before her sixth year and wasn't able to go back to school in favor of keeping her baby instead of putting it up for adoption. The result of getting pregnant had not only been stretch marks but also being disowned by her parents leaving her on the streets and whoring for money. As the years passed she stopped directly being a prostitute but rather helped young men and women that were in a position similar to her own.  
  
Harry wasn't the only person that worked for Gloria, he was however, the only one that lived with her. For whatever reason she had taken a liking to him and her own son who was a year younger had become like a brother to Harry.  
  
"Glooooriiiiaaaaa." He said in a singsong voice waving a hand in front of her dazed eyes until she came out of whatever funk she was in with a startled jolt. When she finally did focus her eyes back on him he grinned, everything else forgotten and picked up her dishtowel handing it over.  
  
"Welcome back to earth. How was your trip off into la-la land?"  
  
She glared up at him in what he knew was mock anger and grabbed him by his left nipple ring and painfully dragged him out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"When I say it's time for dinner Ater Nox, you come down and have your dinner!" She said using his new legal name.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Owwwooooooo!!" He yelped and howled like a canine when she gave a final wrench and pulled him down into one of the cushioned chairs around the dinner table where an empty plate sat in front of him waiting to be filled up and a sniggering raven-haired boy across from him.  
  
//This is what I'm reduced to. Great general of Slytherin's army and defeater of bloody Voldemort being dragged down by a woman a foot shorter than me.\\  
  
"So what did you do this time Harry?"  
  
He hadn't really been paying attention to his surrounding until those final words were spoken and Harry's head snapped up. The brunette boy who had been previously eating his dinner was now looking apologetically at him and fearfully biting his bottom lip. It was when Harry was about to reach across the table and strangle Gloria's little brat when the mother in question intervened.  
  
"Harry?" She raised her eyebrows at her sixteen-year-old son who looked guiltier by the passing second. Too curious to scold him at the moment she inquired after the name.  
  
"Tybalt, exactly when did Ater tell you about Harry?" This time she gave a piercing glare at the older boy. She had made it clear to him from the beginning that whether he followed with wizarding news or practiced the craft she would have no talk of it in front of her son. Harry's real name was more than just talk of it, it was proof that the wizarding world existed and her son had been missing out on a world that he could have easily been part of had she not returned the letter of invitation Hogwarts sent.  
  
"Mom," Tybalt started his piercing brown eyes that could have easily come from either his mother or father. He obviously didn't know how to start. Ever since Harry had seen his ears and birthmark he knew. He knew exactly who his father was, even if his mother drunkenly had a one-night stand and couldn't remember the man resulting in his birth. Harry had known at first glance and told him his story.  
  
But he couldn't tell her the truth. She wanted nothing to do with the magical world after it treated her so harshly and he feared if she found out her mind, still in a state of denial wouldn't be able to take the strain and finally crack.  
  
"Well? Is anyone going to explain?" She stood from her current seat at the table and slammed her small hands on the table top making the wine sway in its jug and the root beer in it's plastic bottle.  
  
"Gloria it wasn't his fault." Harry began to explain and all the while edged away guarding his nipple rings cautiously.  
  
"I don't care who's fault it was ATER," the blonde made a point to emphasize his name meaningfully. "I took you into my home with the promise that you wouldn't talk about who you really were in front of my son. You were supposed to do the adult thing and keep it a secret! I trusted you! I took you in when those miserable excuses for wizards forgot all about you!" The few freckles that she had on her face began to disappear under the red color of her face and now Gloria Charlton was going off without regard of what her son found out.  
  
"I never promised you anything Gloria. You and I both know that my promises are worth less than the shit that comes from your pet parrot. I said that as long as I didn't have a valid reason to tell him I wouldn't utter a word. I am grateful for what you've done for me and I find great comfort in my current living situation but mark my words Gloria, I can go start living in the wizarding world. I don't think I ever said anything about being a squib did I? However if I do go then I may destroy it just as I destroy everything else."  
  
Harry mentally slapped himself finding that he hardly had any control of his words or actions. The voice that was speaking was not his. It was deeper and smoother. It was like an inferno that didn't burn but once it started it would take a miracle to stop. That's how he found himself trapped inside his own mind looking out from the outside when he thought he'd left that business behind long ago.  
  
His only conclusion was that Ater was starting to resurface and until Harry finished changing he wouldn't have as much control over his own body.  
  
The kitchen once again went quiet in shock.  
  
When he got up from his own seat the blonde thought he was going to leave not only the kitchen but also the house. To her surprise he picked up the carving knife and started cutting the roast she had cooked in even portions before doling some out to her first then Tybalt asking if they wanted more which they mutely shook their heads to.  
  
She had known even as a squib he was a very formidable person and for a moment the full year she had known the kind creature flew out the window and now there stood a powerful commanding man who still gently but quite firmly put down the rules. What troubled her now was the fact that he said he wasn't a squib. If so then how come he didn't go to Hogwarts? Yet knew so much about the wizarding world when he plainly said his relatives despised him so much they wouldn't even tell him his middle name until it was time for him to start muggle school.  
  
Could he be more powerful than everyone had originally anticipated?  
  
She was watching him slice a portion of the roast for himself when she felt she needed some more answers. Looking over at her son she found him eating his food contently and sipping his root beer as if nothing important happened meaning that he knew all of this already.  
  
"Harry if you're not a squib then what are you? Certainly not a muggle. I haven't been amongst magic for almost seventeen years but I can still spot a witch or wizard on the streets. The day I met you I felt no magical aura, and to this day I still don't."  
  
He had stopped cutting as if contemplating something but started up again on a particularly tough part of the meat that he tried to break through.  
  
//Why now? Why does everything have to crash down now and Gloria and I are going to get into another fight then she'll end up finding out what I am which will then follow in the explanation about Tybalt's father. Fucking Ater Potter, you cursed bastard. You're nothing but bad luck. They say black cats that cross your stride are unlucky, well I think a black wolf is just as bad if not worse.\\ He thought resentfully and hearing a faint chuckle somewhere in the recesses of his mind.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
The knife he had been using all of a sudden slipped and instead of piercing right into the meat it pierced his palm though the center where the tip came protruding through the other end.  
  
It turned out he had zoned out and Gloria had been trying to get his attention. She would always remember from that moment on never to frighten someone with a knife in his or her hand.  
  
"Bloody hell!" She ran around the table to him and tried to examine the hand he now cradled. "Ooooh m-my." Her face turned a sickening color of green and madly racing to the phone and leaving a wide-eyed Tybalt and still dazed Harry in the kitchen she promptly threw up in the sink prior to trying to phone an ambulance.  
  
"Gloria?" Harry tapped her on the shoulder gently worried about her frantic attempts to turn on the cordless phone when the battery signaled it was low and she threw the whole thing against the wall.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh sweet Merlin!" She chanted pacing the tiled kitchen floor and forgetting all about her injured charge in favor of ranting about the amount of blood she witnessed spilling from his body.  
  
"Tybalt why don't you go make your mother some herbal tea. I have a feeling she needs it." Ordering the boy more than asking him Harry went about removing the steak knife lodged in his left palm.  
  
"Heh, heh," The younger boy looked nervously at his hand and urged him not to pull it out before the paramedics came. "You should really let a doctor do that."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, besides the paramedics aren't even on the way and I'd rather they didn't come. Trust me when I say it's just a scratch."  
  
"Sure gramps whatever you say."  
  
Harry glowered at the boy for the obvious put down. "That's great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-grandpa General Potter to you, kiddo."  
  
"JUST A SCRATCH!" Gloria yelled finished with the last bout of retching not catching onto the whole 'grandpa' conversation. "That's a bloody-"  
  
She didn't get much farther than that when he quickly pulled the knife out and more blood came gushing out from both sides of his hand where you could clearly see right through it. Harry guessed he must have hit an artery but he didn't see what the big deal was. He had to admit it hurt like hell but nothing compared to the pain of having your tail severed off or having all your skin peeled off like Kaelin Potter did in the 15th century for heavily following in the dark arts. Despite what most of the world thought the Potter family was a powerful pureblood line and there was always a black sheep that would do something 'evil' as the light side liked to put it.  
  
Through his dreams he felt all their pains and a steak knife puncturing his flesh seemed trivial. So wrapping a dishtowel around his wound he sat down to his long awaited dinner.  
  
*******************************  
  
Two hours and a full stomach later Ater watched over the drowsy blonde wrapped in a woolen blanket and drinking her eight cup of tea and taking her sixth aspirin. No wonder she was a Hufflepuff back at Hogwarts, she couldn't stand the site of blood!  
  
"Oi, Gloria?" He addressed her pouring yet another cup of herbal tea mixed with a drop of calming potion.  
  
"Hmmm?" She asked dazed and grinned lazily with her head dropping to the side. "Hawwy," Gloria slurred his name and reached to grab one of his hands and snuggle up to it as she usually would when she got drunk beyond belief or had a fever. It was too bad it was the previously injured hand that had long stopped bleeding but still had the same bloody rag on it.  
  
"Let go love." He tried to gently extract his hand.  
  
"Hawwy, I weally, weally need something." She didn't seem to be able to pronounce her letter 'R' at the moment.  
  
"That's great Glor, let me go and I'll get it." He pulled on his hand again only to turn up unsuccessful.  
  
"Nooooooo, you have to be hewe to giff me what I wanth." She placed an openmouthed kiss on the inside of his wrist leaving a trail of saliva behind.  
  
Catching the gist of what she wanted he hastily removed his hand by force and ended up sprawled on the floor minus the rag that used to be wrapped around his hand. For a long time she seemed to stare at the bloody rag owlishly and for same time he stared at his own hand no longer being able to see out the other end.  
  
Drugged or not Gloria saw the unmistakable and the unmarred skin that should have been ripped apart was now healed but slightly smudged with old blood.  
  
"How?" Her mouth formed an 'o' at the last syllable and the day caught up to her leaving her in a heavy dreamless sleep courtesy of Harry's calming potion and blood.  
  
//Talon was never squeamish around blood.\\ He sighed in frustration when her name popped into his head so easily. He'd been thinking about her a lot, the only problem was that he didn't know how he was supposed to find her. He knew the particular family she was supposed to have been born in still existed but he had no idea where they were or which one she was.  
  
Just when he was about to sit down and relax in the leather armchair across from the blonde woman his ears picked up a small thumping noise from the staircase indicating footsteps.  
  
"Tybalt?" He called out softly seeing the raven-haired boy shuffle his way towards him with a desperate look in his dark eyes.  
  
"Hi Ater." He greeted him numbly looking down at the floor waiting to be scolded.  
  
"Why so glum chum?" Harry motioned for him to take a seat on the loveseat next to his armchair.  
  
Tybalt took his seat still looking at Harry wearily expecting some kind of admonishment, but it never came. "I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. My tongue sort of slipped."  
  
Harry cracked a grin and tried to ease the boy's worries with a joke as he always did. "Yeah well make sure your tongue doesn't slip again, especially if you're snogging your girlfriend, then who knows what'll happen."  
  
That did the trick. Tybalt screwed his face up and gave him an incredulous look. "I really don't want to talk about my girlfriend with my grandfather! No matter how young you may look and act!" He mock shuddered and got a pillow in the head for it.  
  
"Yeah well I'm not your grandpa yet. Wait another week before we'll be celebrating either my 17th or my 1,057th birthday. I can't tell which one it is." He added.  
  
"Ater, how come we're split into two families? I mean did the Potter family break off at some point in time and form the Black family?" The boy questioned him and Harry sighed thinking back on the day when his, or rather Ater's pup had been left with the Black pack.  
  
******************************FLASHBACK******************************  
  
Knocking on the chamber door three times loudly enough for the girl inside to here he took off the seals around the door that kept the chamber's inhabitant trapped inside rather than keep others on the outside from going inside. Not hearing any protests from inside he entered.  
  
At first glance there was no one in the circular chamber he had just entered. Not even a single piece of furniture was present. There was another door across the room and he strode quickly toward it yanking it open and almost pulling it off its hinges without a warning knock or yell.  
  
Looking about the mid sized bedroom that he had just entered he found no evidence of life there either. The large canopy bed was pushed up against the far wall across from a curtained off area that he supposed was made to trick the mind into thinking there was a window behind it. There was a small vanity in the corner with a ivory brushes that he himself sent under an alias accompanied by a few bottles of rare perfumes and the only jewelry she had.  
  
Talon may have been a princess but originally her bed had been stuffed with straw instead of feathers and her pillows were just folded up furs, her blankets were thin wool bad for the winter season in the dungeons and her feet were never adorned with shoes. All of this went on until he had started tutoring her, after that anonymous gifts would show up on her doorstep making her life rooms and life a bit more comfortable rather that of a convicts.  
  
But if you looked to the adjacent wall there was a large bookcase, even larger than her bed filled with a whole personal library of hers. The books would automatically shrink on the shelves so more could be stored and would resize themselves when you took them out. They were the girl's most prized possessions and he would secretly add to her collection while she slumbered at night.  
  
But today he didn't have another book with him or any other kind of gift. Today he came with the thirst for a fight, and for anyone else's blood but his own.  
  
There was a hidden door that he himself installed and built a room. It was behind the vanity where one of the legs on the stationary chair in front of it triggered the opening of this separate room. It was the bathing room. Before he came to live in the palace and teach her there was a time when the only source of water were bowls that the servants left behind once a week leaving the child residing in the rooms filthy. Her lavatory was a bucket in the corner and her only source of light was a candle.  
  
Now as he yanked leg on the chair almost breaking it off the door slammed open instead of sliding quietly and the scent of jasmine and vanilla filled the air.  
  
Bath oils. Mixed with the girl's one-of-a-kind fragrance. Something sweet and tangible. She smelled of the fruit, of strawberries and peaches and strangely enough of the wild. That smell is what brought out the wolf inside of him.  
  
The tall red headed girl he had watched grow up from the age of five was taking a hot bath in the porcelain tub he had installed himself. Now however, she was no longer five but at the ripe age of fifteen. Had she been a legitimate daughter of Slytherin she would have been given away to a worthy suitor by the age of twelve and have pups by this time.  
  
Her wavy scarlet hair, which she had inherited from her grandfather, who seemed to have a dominant redhead gene in his blood pool floated in the water around her obstructing most of his view of her chest. It swam in thick waves that made it look like fire dancing on top of water. It had natural light orange highlights that flickered in the light and he believed would dance in the sunlight had she ever been in it.  
  
His flaming Talon, if only she had come before Rowena. He might have felt something other than lust for her; perhaps he might have loved the girl.  
  
His gaze went to a slim leg draped over the side of the tub. It was almost as long as his own; her legs were possibly one of her best assets. They gave her most of her unusually tall height of five feet and eleven inches and were taught and muscled while still almost painfully thin. Her skin was pale from living all of her life in the dungeons but still possessed a healthy glow that was almost impossible to acquire under malnutrition. He guessed it was her Veela blood that fought the circumstances to keep her eternally beautiful.  
  
The murky water didn't let him see was what underneath but he was sure that had he been able to see he would have been able to die a happy man.  
  
His eyes traveled further, his anger of the previous events of the day forgotten as he took in her slight cleavage that showed above water. Although Talon didn't have a large chest, it was a bit smaller than a medium one but everything was still well proportioned with her willowy figure, which still retained a nice hourglass shape.  
  
In a different light Ater could easily mistake her for Rowena but upon closer inspection he realized that Rowena was a bit rounder. She was well kept and somewhat thin, however not taut, Rowena could never throw a punch like this girl could. Her arms were long and slender like her legs but not without any shape. They looked like arms that had done quite a bit of work, yet they still looked delicate.  
  
In a way he was almost grateful to Salazar for locking the young maiden up where she is untouchable to all those but him and the enemy. At least the enemy has no interest but to harm her. Other's would wish to make her their wife, concubine, or whatever more their sick minds desired. He had no such desires at all; if he did then he was certain he'd stop himself.  
  
At least that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
He hadn't been standing there for more than two seconds in total when a whistle in the air put him back on guard and he barely caught the small dagger that sailed through the air almost hitting his forehead with his fingertips.  
  
Another close call, that was the fifth time that week she had tried to kill him.  
  
"May I remind you, my dear Princess," His voice akin to that of a snake now. "that it is impolite to attack your instructor." He smirked when she rolled her golden eyes and closed them letting her eyelashes brush her rosy cheeks. Her unique hair cut causing some of her hair to tickle her temples  
  
It was something that she had asked him to do for her once. The top layers of her hair she wished them to be short, just about reaching her cheekbones and in two layers making it easier to fight without the constant weight of her long hair on her scalp and easier to swivel the triangular white dog ears on top of her head. The short hair reached as far as that because were she to have human ears or full blooded demon ears then right behind them her hair would have started to grow out longer under the short layers. This part of her hair was usually tied in long braid that reached a little past her derriere and laced with magic to use as a formidable whip.  
  
By the looks of it her hair was getting a little long by now and would need a trim.  
  
"And may I remind you my dear general that it is not only impolite to barge into a lady's quarters without consent but it is also impolite to ogle a naked woman lest she is your mate which, I apparently am not."  
  
Following her haughty speech was a small smile that lit her face up like the sun after six months of no daybreak in the arctic. It was beautiful and it was all for him, however as much as he wished he had he didn't deserve it.  
  
"You flatter yourself too much Princess. You are hardly a woman and I was hardly ogling. Had you been on time to your lesson I wouldn't have had to barge in here and in the process blind myself." He mocked her good- naturedly and spotted a folded up robe.  
  
"Ha-bloody-ha. The great general is such a joker. The ladies must throw themselves at you. Now hand me my robe and turn around." Talon definitely inherited her mother's sarcasm and learned to tune it from himself.  
  
"If you insist. But I assure you it's nothing to look at anyways." He grinned at her angry growl and handed her the robe and turned to face his back to her. "As for women throwing themselves, your father owns half of the women in this kingdom as his concubines. Concubines are not only forbidden to throw themselves at anything but I doubt that they are fed enough to gather the energy to do so."  
  
"Excuses, excuses." She muttered climbing out of the water and wrapping the fluffy blue robe around her body and using a towel to dry herself. "I think the women are just to bloody scared you'd tear them apart with those poisonous claws of yours if they as much as bat an eyelash your way. You're paranoid even when you're in my secluded abode; imagine what you're like in a room full of people. Either that or they, unlike I, cannot stand to be around a jerk, then again I had to learn patience in the matter seeing as I have no other choice."  
  
It bothered him to no end how intuitive she was but it shouldn't have surprised him. Her parents were clever people and so did their child grow up to be, clever and beautiful. A deadly twist that would lead a man into the depth's of hell.  
  
"You presume to know so much about myself and the world outside of your rooms." He said but immediately regretted his words after they came out of his mouth but his apology was brushed off by the redhead.  
  
"I'm used to your moods general. Now are you going to tell me about the cause of your current mood and why I smell your blood on your hands and cloak?" She inquired brushing past him now clothed in a robe and heading towards her bedroom.  
  
The sensation that was left from their slight touch shocked him momentarily delaying him following her. He had not been forbidden to follow her so that he did. He stepped away from the doorway to the bathing room and let her take a seat at her vanity where she began to comb her wavy tresses.  
  
He just stood there behind her chair pondering how he was supposed to tell the girl, no young woman that he cared so much about that he would be mated and die within 9 months of the conceiving of his heir? Taking the ivory handled brush out of her hands he brushed her soft hair like he once did when she was young girl. The brushing did not distract her and she remained silent until he chose to tell her what was wrong.  
  
The truth was that he didn't arbor Lady Andrea at all, he just didn't want to give her his first child.  
  
"I am to meet Lord Gryffindor's daughter tonight, in approximately four and a half hours time. Your father orders that we are to be married in three days time, mated and heir conceived. In the nine months following that my strength will ebb as my soul and power is transferred into my child's blood and when it is born I will die." He said timidly and stopped brushing her locks when she put a delicate long fingered hand on top of his.  
  
"Straight to the point as usual aren't we?" She raised an auburn eyebrow looking at him through the mirror.  
  
"I apologize did you want me to sugar coat that for you? All right, I am to be wed to Godric Gryffindor's lovely daughter whom I do not love. I am to rut with her while your father works his magic and ruins not only my life but my future heir's which will result in my ultimate death and rebirth a thousand years in the future followed by my death again when your father gets a hold of my reborn form before I come of age and become a demon. Is that good?" He quipped playfully brushing away a knot in the girl's hair.  
  
She had to smile now, no matter how bad the situation was the man standing behind her and moving a brush through her hair so gently was a joker to the end. Had they been under different circumstances she was sure he would be causing chaos with his mischievous ways as he did as a child, or so Lady Potter told her on her infrequent visits.  
  
"You will always be a boy at heart won't you Ater?" She sighed using his name for the first time that day indicating that the situation was obviously troubling her. "Why do you do what my father orders? You are in no way bound to him, you're Ater the great demon. Legions bow to you as their respected general. Don't you see the people already exalt you more than they would ever honor my father? So what keeps you in this castle and under his rule?"  
  
He started pulling down the collar of her robe and pulling aside her longer tresses slowly with no acknowledgment as to what he was doing other than her looking back at him through the mirror. He didn't pull it down farther than her collarbone and a little off of her shoulders ravishing the extra skin exposed with his eyes.  
  
He looked into the mirror from over her shoulder and traced his fingers over a thin steel collar decorated in snakeskin and obsidian stones around her neck. There was a complicated lock at the back of her neck and runes set into the foundation of the metal to ensure no one but the one who set the collar would be able to remove it. That collar had been the greatest torture Ater had ever suffered.  
  
That collar was her lifeline in a way. It was tied down to her soul. Upon the owners command she could either suffer immense pleasure or immeasurable pain. The only upside to it was that it could never control her mind, nor could the user manipulate it without strong enough emotions towards the captor whether they be love or spite. The only person that had a definite enough connection with her to be able to use it was his mother. Which brought him to the numerous downsides again.  
  
Through threats of his life being jeopardized she created another one of the enchantments she was so famous for. His mother specialized in soul magic making her an obvious asset in Slytherin's armory. The problem was that this particular piece of soul magic was not only tied down to Talon but to his mother's life as well. Any attempts to remove the collar would kill both women. Talon however didn't know that particularly colorful aspect.  
  
While this was going through is mind he never once suspected that his mother did it in order to save her own life.  
  
"You let him control you with the threat of my miserable life being terminated?!" She half-yelled. The outrage and disbelief in her voice confused him and he raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Ater I have no life in the first place, I am trapped to live a half life in this stone tomb with few visitors and even less happiness save for the times you come down here. I am but one girl, a half-breed that only a handful of people know I exist. How could you be so selfish?! There are hundreds of lives that need to be saved and you're holding back for your ex- lover's daughter?!"  
  
//To her I am but a sorrowful man who once loved her mother very much and who's life took a bad turn through tragic events.\\ He thought to himself eyes downcast and shortly afterwards answered himself.  
  
//I know it's my fault for pushing her away. If I wasn't such a stubborn fool maybe she could have loved me?\\ He shook his head in denial. That kind of situation would only cause further tribulations.  
  
Looking at her now he yearned the one thing he couldn't have, not her flesh but her love. He already had her trust and devotion but the love she felt for him was of that of what a niece felt for an uncle. It was hopeless to wish for anything else.  
  
Yet a part of him yearned to feel her flesh flush against his in a heated embrace. He was starved for this kind of attention and without thinking his animal side took a preview of what he wanted.  
  
He had lent down and met her lips to his savoring her sweet taste. Her lips were warm and soft against his. He felt no response from her but nor was there any objection. This seemingly encouraged him and he let his tongue pass over her lips lightly asking for entrance.  
  
//Rowena.\\ He sighed into the one sided kiss feeling the same sensations as he once had sixteen years ago but under the ministrations of a different yet similar woman.  
  
Had they been in a different situation and having a different conversation she might have given in but what followed was not the most pleasant thing he'd felt in the world.  
  
A searing pain shot through his knee and he broke the kiss with a startled yelp looking down to find her dagger digging in between his armor and through his flesh.  
  
"I deserved that." He admitted pulling the knife out and wrapping the side of his cloak around his leg to stop the bleeding. The pain wasn't that great, he felt worse before and the dagger hadn't even been in that deep.  
  
"I won't be a means to end your sexual frustration on Ater. I have no desire to be a replacement for a dead woman." She had picked up her own brush from the floor where he dropped it and continued its trek through her hair unaffected by the scent of his blood and the pain he was in.  
  
"I understand that but there really was no need to stab me. Whatever your fascination is with harming men I will never understand it, but I pity Lord Weasley." He murmured under his breath flicking his tail in annoyance.  
  
"Who's Lord Weasley and why do you pity him?" She inquired catching a movement of something black and furry behind him through the mirror.  
  
"Oh, I suppose I forgot to tell you. Salazar wishes to marry you off to him." He growled under his breath but she didn't seem to notice. Upon seeing the redhead get up in pursuit of something behind him he turned around to see what she wanted. There wasn't anything there as far as he could tell but she tried to circle him again and he turned around to keep his front to her afraid she might stab him in the back while he wasn't looking.  
  
"He actually wishes to bring me out into the world?" She inquired with a half interest. By this point she would do whatever got her out of the dungeons and into the sunlight she yearned and heard so much about. That flickering from behind him hadn't stopped though. It almost looked like he had a third leg.  
  
Growing annoyed with his constant moving she planted her hands on his shoulders and tried to turn him around forcefully. Giving up on that method when she discerned he was too strong she kept him still and circled him herself.  
  
He squirmed under her hands but stayed still while being acutely aware of everything that went on. Looking over his shoulder to see why she gasped and let go at him to lunge at a black furry appendage he muffled a groan when the redheaded girl latched onto his new tail.  
  
"Talon stop being foolish and let go!" He grouchily ordered her fully expecting the girl to listen.  
  
"Ater it's too cute!" She cooed nuzzling her face in the thick silky midnight hair and wrapping it around her neck like a winter fur hiding her face in its warmth. His tail was long and grazed the floor when it curled at the end. As a child he had often tripped over it until he acquired a natural grace at puberty.  
  
"I do not tolerate anything cute, I do not do cute, and I definitely am not cute in any way shape or form." He growled like a wild animal being teased and swatted at the giggling girl in warning with his claws which she deftly ducked still holding his tail. Of course they both knew he was just playing. If he really wanted to hurt her he would have a long time ago. Her attention was merely making him uneasy.  
  
Seeing as his previous method didn't work he tried a different approach.  
  
"Talon it just grew back I don't need you tearing it out!" Whining he pulled on it but was secretly pleased that she liked it so much as to pet it sending shudders through his body.  
  
She looked adoringly at fuzzy limb and rubbed her nose in the fur scratching the skin underneath. "I can't help it. I don't have one of my own and my other instructors either keep theirs hidden or theirs aren't as cute and furry."  
  
"Like I said before I am anything but cute Talon. Let go, this is very disrespectful."  
  
She raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "And kissing me for no apparent reason isn't?"  
  
"Okay that was disrespectful as well but I received my punishment for it." He admitted and gestured to his knee where the thick smell of blood accumulated there.  
  
At least she had the decency to look guilty about it. Then again it wasn't really her fault, he must of scared her with the new situation. The girl was naturally jumpy and skittish.  
  
Doing the most unexpected thing in the world she leaned down and touched her lips to his wound lightly enough for him to feel it but not enough to cause more pain. When she came back up her rosy lips were covered in crimson liquid.  
  
He stared astonished at her until she spoke again.  
  
"We should wash that off before you leave for your meeting with this Lady Andrea you complain so much about." His tail was released and his pupil stood to look him in the eye. He simply nodded fighting the urge to lick his own blood from her lips.  
  
"Why is it that you don't like her so much?" She questioned and began taking off his uniform and armor so he could take a bath and free himself of any smell of herself and blood.  
  
He didn't answer her at first but his face was downcast and his eyes looked aged far beyond his years.  
  
She'd seen his face like this many times, it was downcast and his eyes held a desperate gleam. He was nothing of the harsh general most of the world saw him as, with her he was just Ater and she was just Talon to him, not a half-breed or a Princess.  
  
It was moments like these that she liked to look at him when his cold mask was off. In the dim light he looked like some kind of god and once against she couldn't help but admire his beauty. His face was rather feminine in it's captivating beauty and Talon guessed that had he not been a Potter his mother would have bore a girl and not a boy. It was said that the first two children in a Potter family would always be born males to ensure that the line goes on.  
  
Ater was most likely on his way to being a girl when the magic in his blood took over and changed his body and mind to fit that of a male's. His frame was tall and well built but not what you would call disgustingly bulky like some of the larger heavily trained bodyguards in the castle. He was strong yet lithe and walked with a determined and powerful stride Talon imagined had come from his father.  
  
His hair was long and silky falling in thick waves like his mother's but the color of a raven like his father's. It was usually held back in a half ponytail to keep it out of his eyes but it was futile since his fringe was so unruly and thick, it was long enough to cover his eyes. It hid his royal marking and his high arched finely shaped eyebrows.  
  
His eyes were almond shaped and large like his mother's with slit like pupils and long sooty lashes that would brush the tops of his high cheekbones. Were anyone to look deep into them she supposed they would become as mesmerized as she became every time he looked her way. His nose was very aristocratic much like his mother's with a slight upturn at the end. His lips were rosy and not thin like most men but rather full and she knew now they were velvety soft.  
  
As far as she could tell his jaw, which was strong and set in a determined resolve most of the time came from his father, so did his markings. Two royal blue streaks on each cheekbone and a green lightening bolt on his forehead the color of his emerald eyes. Though she was sure he had some other markings hidden by his uniform and armor. Perhaps not streaks or symbols but something like his ears, which were pointed and had tiny tufts of black fur at the tips that almost made them irresistible to her fingers. Her hands practically trembled itching to feel the soft tips.  
  
The fur reminded her of his tail, or rather what was left of it after it had been cut off years ago. It grew back beautifully though. She only seen it once before it was whole, and that was in the form of a small stump where the bone could be seen amongst the fur and scabbed skin around it. She had been a child then and wanted to desperately pet it in hope of soothing the kind man's pain.  
  
She remembered crying for Ater when she caught site of his mutilated appendage. He hid it afterwards fearing it had traumatized her. After that night he kept his tail well out of her site and reach, in preservation of his dignity and her innocent mind. Even now she could tell he was still embarrassed at her attention towards it.  
  
Deftly working her fingers on his cloak and outer robe she shed him to just his armor and uniform now.  
  
The uniform was a tight fitting black suit that went all the way up to his throat in a turtleneck and covered everything but his fingertips, which were left free for easy use of his claws.  
  
He wore thick dragon hide boots that went up just short of his knees and held daggers at the sides. Small dragon bones were placed at the toe of the boots and dark green dragon scales that seemed black covered the leather, shining green in the light.  
  
Shin and calf guards were placed over the boots made from the same dragon bone covered in hide and scales. Knee guards were next followed by armor on his upper legs that went up to the juncture of his hip and thigh. His crotch was covered with a cup shaped from the same material as the rest of the armor and kept in place with straps that were tied around the hips.  
  
His joints weren't covered with anything but his black suit for flexibility therefore his armor was in separate pieces and took a long time to put on and take off without the aid of magic. The torso of it was one piece, still hard and strong, however more flexible. It opened at both sides so he could slide into it and secure the straps. It covered both his front and back going down to his hips and lower back leaving his backside unguarded by anything but cloth and the fur flap that he wore around his waste and covering his back and front down to mid thigh.  
  
His shoulders had pads much like the knees and were separate from the upper and lower arms guards that went down to his hands where his wrists and knuckles had the same protection as most of the rest of his body.  
  
She was growing frustrated with his many pieces of armor and considered trying to shred it with her claws only to decline that thought in favor of keeping her claws relatively whole rather than in pieces against the magically reinforced armor.  
  
"So," He started rather lamely letting her help him unclothe.  
  
"Yes?" She tugged on one of his boots rather savagely until it came off and she fell on her rump.  
  
"Why is it that you attacked me like that?" Ater had been watching her while she removed what he had on with growing irritation at the complication of his whole uniform. She seemed troubled by something else as well. Perhaps she remembered what he had said about Weasley. He shrugged finally down to only the black suit and chanted the spell for the seam on the left side to unravel and let him out.  
  
"Why does it matter you said you deserved-Oh god." She turned away fleeting images of his naked body flashing behind her eyelids. She flushed with embarrassment and ran to unlock the bathing room for him. Screwing her eyes shut tightly for modesty's sake.  
  
She had wanted to say because he had caught her by surprise and fleeting images of a different man taking advantage of her in the past flashed through her mind but now the only thing that flashed through her mind was his tanned flesh.  
  
"Ater will do fine for now, save the 'god' part for later." He winked at her and faintly chuckled at the girl's naivety. Passing her he entered the bathing room noticing that no come back flew his way after his last statement.  
  
She could hear the splashes of water as he entered the already magically refilled tub and pondered whether to go in and help him with his hair or not.  
  
"Talon?" Her problem was solved when he called her himself. "Could you help with my hair?" The childish request was rather endearing and closing her eyes she let her sense of smell and hearing guide her around where she sat at the base of the tub and used a bucket to pour water over his tilted back head.  
  
She could hear him breathing softly and the dull thudding of his heartbeat. She could smell the blood in the water being dispelled by magic. And then there was something else she didn't recognize. It was a pleasant musky smell that made her stomach churn and her head spin.  
  
Ater was silently purring as she sifted through his hair and rubbed his scalp lathering the hair potions in. He hadn't really expected her to come in. At first he purely wanted to tease her now she was torturing him with her small touches. A part of him was ashamed of what he had done. Another part wanted more of what he had tasted and with her so close to him his arousal was becoming unbearable. He had no doubt she could smell it in the air. The very thought almost made him flush.  
  
The hunter just became the hunted.  
  
"Do you think father will let me come and watch the wedding?" Her voice interrupted his current train of thought and echoed through the room with a musical undertone.  
  
"Has he ever let you out for anything before?"  
  
"No." She pouted and rinsed his hair giving it a harsh tug for being insensitive.  
  
"Well then why are you asking me? It's not like I can change his mind, he already threatened to cut my tail off again." He grumbled scrubbing the blood of his now healed knee.  
  
"Why do you think he's going to marry me off to Weasley if he's never let me out of these rooms before?" She asked still wondering about this Lord Weasley character.  
  
"Believe it or not you possess quite a bit of power." He began to explain telling another one of the stories that she loved to just sit and listen to. "Sadly Salazar sees you and everyone else as a tool to him. Hi plan of resurrection or reincarnation whatever one wants to call it entails that he be reborn as well, I'm guessing he must have a use for you in the future. He just wants you to stay a little on the innocent side so he keeps you here."  
  
"How could anyone stay innocent in your company?" Ater chuckled at her jeer and shrugged.  
  
"Besides what's so great about me? I'm only half demon and I need a wand to do magic, unlike you."  
  
He turned around in tub to face. "Talon, your mother was a part Veela, demon's have their own seductive powers. If what I think is correct you can be the greatest seductress of the century. Along with the fact that both of your parents weren't at all bad looking, Salazar plans to use your pretty face and body to manipulate his enemies. Why do you think you are fed so little and I'm assigned to you as an instructor? He wants a perfect body, and a perfect replica in the future."  
  
Her horrified expression told him everything. Never had she thought her father to be such a culprit. He might have been abusive and neglectful but downright evil to his own daughter? Apparently so.  
  
"Bastard." Her lips quivered in her anger and she yearned to draw blood again as she had just minutes ago.  
  
"I agree." He replied. "He's a deceitful coward who works behind other people to achieve his means. No matter who it is."  
  
"But how is he so sure he'd find me in the future? What if I hid? How would he find me?" She was astonished to say the least. Her own father had not only imprisoned her to the dark dungeons like some helpless princess in a fairytale but now he planned to use her as some kind of sex slave for his adversaries.  
  
"Through a blood connection." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To him it might have, having such a demanding education when he was younger he was taught many things and learned more during his travels.  
  
"Blood." She spat. "If I weren't a demon and didn't depend on blood I'd hate it with a vengeance. In fact I already hate it but I have no choice but to be in its presence! I wouldn't wish this upon any heir of mine!"  
  
"Neither would I but things don't always come out the way we expect them to." He took on a tortured look muttering curses under his breath for no apparent reason than to vent his emotions. "I'd rather we diluted our blood with the humans. That way our kind can change for the better and blend in with the world." He began to stand from the tub dripping water from his body. Wringing out his hair he grabbed a towel and dried himself off oblivious to the golden eyes watching his every move unabashedly. He tried his tail off as well and shook his head to get the water out of his ears.  
  
"Ater, I think I have an idea." Not for a moment did she loose contact between her eyes and his body. When he mentioned diluting their blood something just clicked inside of her mind. For once she wanted to be selfish. For once she wanted to be the daughter of Slytherin and use his traits to her advantage. Ater would be the perfect fool for it. They both wanted what she had in mind and his long lost love for her mother wouldn't stop the carnal lust of the wolf inside. Things could be perfect. She hid a sly grin from his view.  
  
"When am I supposed to marry Weasley?"  
  
"I believe it will be in a year's time. Your father wishes for me to be gone before he moves forward with plans for you." He snarled at the thought and wrapped the towel around his waist heading back into her bedroom where his clothes were.  
  
"Why what's your idea?" Ater said a quick spell to clean his clothes and sniffed them for any evidence of blood.  
  
"How long can you postpone the conceiving of your child with Lady Andrea?" She asked not answering his question yet.  
  
"A three month tops before Salazar starts demanding for a child and Gryffindor an heir. Why?" By now he had started putting his black suit on and was just short of saying the spell that would sew up the seam he had unraveled to get out of it when a cool hand was placed on his bare shoulder and he looked up to the sparkling eyes of his pupil.  
  
He hadn't noticed the lust spell that the girl started to weave or her gentle voice lower an octave. But when her hand made contact with his damp skin it all came crashing down on him like a pile of bricks. The scent of arousal was so strong in the air he almost choked. When her answer came he did; forgetting how to breath for several moments.  
  
"Because that gives me enough time to have my first child before anyone claims me. I'm not for abandoning children but when it's born I can send it away to someone I trust and have it grow up on the outside and mesh with the humans. In the future I'll have somewhere to go and I'll have protection from Salazar by those means. Not to mention the father of the child would have an heir and the situation would be exactly the same for him."  
  
He stared at her for god knew how long until he was able to at least blink and swallow the spit that had been gathering in his mouth and was just about to drip out of his open mouth. Was she insinuating what he thought she was insinuating? He drew a sharp breath.  
  
"I have a cousin that would be able to keep the child safe for you. He just needs a good reason for it." He began not daring to move lest he was mistaken of her ploy.  
  
"What kind of a reason?" Ater closed his eyes as he suppressed his urge to push her down on the bed and ravage her when the sound of her voice almost drove him over the edge.  
  
"A good reason would be if the child was related to him. He's impotent you see, he needs a legitimate successor." He explained shuddering when her hand moved inside his suit and moved across his chest in soft circles.  
  
Her mouth was so close to his ear now he could feel her breath brushing his hair away and blowing on it making the tuft of hair at the tip sway.  
  
"Your cousin Dacian Black?" She breathed on his ear again and he nodded gripping the sheets under him with such fierceness he shredded them.  
  
//Yes.\\ She thought. Sir Black would be a good candidate for her revenge. If she couldn't hurt Salazar directly she'd do it another way, by wounding his pride in the future.  
  
"The one and only." He replied opening his eyes to look at her contemplate the offer her hand still nowhere near leaving but he was afraid to move and touch her in case he met the dagger he had presented her with well over a year ago. Probably the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
//Wait a minute what happened to me resisting? Damn woman and her Veela blood, damn her for being so much like Rowena and damn her for being so innocent.\\ He had no idea where his sudden desire came from or her sudden boldness. A part of his mind kept telling him she was the daughter of that scum Slytherin, the other yelled her innocence proclaiming no child of Rowena's would play so cruelly with his mind.  
  
"Potter." The redhead suddenly breathed in his ear. "Marry your Andrea in law and give her a pup. But claim me with your heart and soul and give me your heir."  
  
"Demanding aren't we?" He smirked revealing his sharp canines to her.  
  
"I don't have much longer to live as myself Ater, neither do you. I want a good life, you owe me that much." She said feeling lower than the dirt under her feet for using guilt on the man.  
  
He knew what she was doing but somehow he felt the same way, it wasn't really a sudden decision. In his opinion they had been playing around in preparation to this day for some time. Not physically but mentally they were both ready to take what they wanted.  
  
"Then let's get on with it. Or do you need instructions on this as well?" He suggested but didn't wish to ruin the moment and claimed her lips before a response could be given. Her mouth opened under his and a tongue darted to meet his. That was all the permission he needed and he lifted her and placed her carefully onto the bed.  
  
For now he'd claim her in soul, Andrea and Talon may have his body but never his love. His love still belonged to one woman.  
  
"Rowena." He would whisper so faintly that even the redhead's sensitive ears wouldn't catch what he said.  
  
***********************END**OF**FLASHBACK**************************  
  
"Enough! I don't want you to go any further! I'm already wounded." Harry's eyes unglazed when he stopped telling his story while replaying it in his mind. Tybalt who now looked slightly green gratefully grinned and nodded.  
  
"How about you tell me without any of those private details? I don't really want to know *exactly* how the first Potter/Black came to be!"  
  
"Yeah well anyways that was the plan." He explained. "We would both send ourselves through our children and to the future to be reborn for a chance at a better life. You, Tybalt, were our insurance that we'd have somewhere to go. I was drawn to your mother because my subconscious felt your aura hanging off of her. Now I'm just waiting for Talon's reincarnation."  
  
Tybalt listened to his accounts in fascination nodding every now and then to keep him going. To Harry it was a relief to get some of that off of his chest and a bigger relief that the boy believed him.  
  
"But then I don't understand what happened to Salazar. You said that by the time you tried to kill him your child with Andrea was conceived and your power was waning. Did you get a chance to off him?" The boy bounced eagerly in his seat hoping to hear the whole epic tale and solve the biggest mystery of the century. Of course seeing as he didn't grow up in the wizarding world and hadn't much contact with magical things except for Harry he had no idea of what things had gone down in magical history.  
  
"Never speak of death in enthusiasm Tybalt. It's not something to be happy about even if it's the death of an enemy. For that enemy might be thinking about you the same way." Harry surprised himself with the old saying that he recalled Uric Potter telling his son. Here he was passing down an age- old belief to his successor.  
  
"By the time Ater Potter had the chance to kill Salazar it was too late. He received information from his mother that Slytherin had another mistress. She was greedy snake demon from a very old family. Slytherin had implanted her with a child and completed the soul transfer. If he killed Slytherin it wouldn't matter and his own strength was leaving him because his child with Gryffindor was already six months along. It was also during that month that his child with Talon was born. It was a boy of course, an almost exact carbon copy of him except for the eyes, which were his mothers. They dubbed him Marcus Nero, and only two hours after the birth the little family said their goodbyes and Marcus was taken to Sir Black to be raised as his own." Harry smiled at the image of the tiny pup in Ater's arms and the sorrow he felt for giving it away.  
  
"Do you know what he was like?" Asked the younger boy hoping to get a chance to compare himself to his ancestor.  
  
He thought back through all the memories and tried to find times of when his ancestor interacted with Marcus. Finally he summoned up a few.  
  
"He was like your father, and you." //Brave, chivalrous, strong, mischievous, foolish and had a bad temper. He seems more like Ater than anyone else, except for one thing. He wasn't a coward.\\  
  
"He was very much like your father actually." He told him and began to tell the man's life story as far as he knew it.  
  
"Later in life Marcus associated himself with the Gryffindor heir and they went to Hogwarts together. Half dog demon half, wolf demon. He was a joker that liked to prowl cemeteries and scare people out of their wits. People who had spotted this creature and lived called him the Grim, a large black dog that had wolf features. It was just unfortunate that the very next day the one who saw him died. Perhaps out of fright or perhaps Marcus was able to sense their waning life energy and confronted them. I guess I'll never know which." Harry smiled wistfully and chuckled seeing his own father in stag form galloping in his mind along side a large black dog with yellow eyes.  
  
In a way he wished he could see Sirius' family instead of his own. Gryffindor's child wasn't wanted, Marcus was however. Even if he was not made out of love, he was still loved by both his parents.  
  
"Like my dad's animagus form?" Tybalt interrupted him and he had to think hard on the last thing he said to evoke an answer for the boy.  
  
//Oh yeah, I was talking about the grim.\\ He grinned.  
  
"Exactly though I can't say it's an animagus form, it's more like the animagi training helped him bring out the demon blood inside."  
  
Tybalt thought on that for a moment before coming back with a really complicated question.  
  
"If that helped my dad get his demon blood out then how come your dad was a stag instead of a wolf?"  
  
"Elementary my dear boy." Harry raised his nose in the air acting like the almighty encyclopedia of the world. Tybalt rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"James' demon blood was dormant waiting to come out in me, he was just the heir of Gryffindor. So he was a regular human with a very pure bloodline, until my mother came along that is. James was a stag because he possessed a stag's traits, just like that bastard Wormtail possessed traits of a rat." At the mention of the traitor both boys growled menacingly to themselves raising hackles and baring their teeth. It was a shame there was no one to witness the male bonding at the moment, as the only occupant was unconscious and dreaming.  
  
"I wish I could get my hands on that rat." The younger of the two gripped the armrest on the loveseat in a death grip and imagined just what he would do to it.  
  
"Exactly what are you going to do with him if you do get your hands on his sorry hide?" Harry leaned forward curiously to see if any of his teachings had sunk in the boy's head. He may have been after the rat's blood but he wouldn't give into the urge to snap the traitor's neck.  
  
"I'm going to cut him into tiny pieces and feed them to you when you're in demon form!"  
  
No apparently nothing sunk into the lad's thick skull. Harry sighed. //Just like Sirius.\\ The only flaw in the plan was that he didn't know whether or not Sirius had killed all those people in the street. He knew he was never his family's secret keeper but otherwise his only guess was that Peter blew up the street and escaped into the gutters of the street leaving behind a finger.  
  
It was either think that or believe that his godfather was guilty and rotting in Azkaban for a good reason. He chose to believe the former and try to get the man out as soon as possible.  
  
"Yes, well if you feed him to me then how are we going to prove Sirius innocent? Surely no one will believe the whole reincarnation thing, and if they did then how are we going to prove he didn't blow up the street full of muggles?" He asked the boy and imagined that had Tybalt been a dog his ears would have drooped in disappointment for not thinking about that. "Besides I'd get a really bad stomach ache and die from rat poison." His attempts to lift the youth's spirits didn't work well this time.  
  
"I dunno." Tybalt shrugged remorsefully focusing his dark eyes on his only father figure. "I just want a dad."  
  
"I know kiddo, and I'm sorry." Harry did the only thing he could and stood next to the boy putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave the morose teen a sad smile and offered him a hand up. "Ater Potter did nothing but put back luck on his family, I just hope when the time comes that I won't do the same thing."  
  
Tybalt looked up at him with tears glistening in his eyes. "I don't think you will Harry. This time around you learned from your mistakes and you'll avoid them. I just want one thing to make me happy." He trailed.  
  
"Your father?" Tybalt confirmed his question with a nod and he agreed. "As soon as I recover from my change the second thing I do will be to get him out of that hell hole of a prison." He half promised with a grimace hoping it wouldn't bring more bad luck.  
  
"What's the first?" The younger boy headed upstairs after his friend/relation.  
  
"Go to Hogwarts and get the chest that Ater had Helga hide for him. There are a few things in there that I'll need." He threw over his shoulder ready to enter his room for the night.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He turned to the slightly shorter teen in acknowledgment.  
  
"Tomorrow will you tell me about the sword Ater's mother enchanted for him? And more about the Marauders?" Tybalt stood at the entry of his room waiting for an answer.  
  
"Sure Balto, tomorrow." Harry said using the nickname he had made up for the boy and went to prepare for bed.  
  
"Too many questions." He mumbled under his breath. With the last will of mental strength he had left he breathed a wistful sigh that arched his body into a bridge before collapsing into a dream filled sleep of past hauntings and glimpses of what the future might bring.  
  
****************************AUTHOR'S NOTE****************************  
  
I was a little iffy on this one but some of my relatives have come to visit and I haven't had as much time to devote to my writing. A thousand apologies with cherries on top of each one. If you think his really sucks please tell me and I'll try to revise it.  
  
Thanks, Ater 


End file.
